


30 Days of Smut - Day 18 : Kink - Exhibitionism

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Brian London (Musician), Rick Jordan (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Group Nudity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Ri's fault.  She encourages crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 18 : Kink - Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowStormSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/gifts).



Life is always better without clothes. All the best things happen without clothes. Well maybe not _all_ , but some pretty damn nice things happen without clothes. Adam never wears them at home unless he has to. Unexpected visitors can be a problem, but everyone who knows him knows what to expect if they show up unannounced. 

There’s only been that one time that he regretted it, but cooking incidents happen with or without clothes, and nothing _really_ sensitive was burned. Besides, Sauli’s got nice hands, and he’s really fucking good at rubbing ointment on Adam. As a matter of fact, he encouraged Sauli to rub it all over, just to make sure. 

After careful consideration, they decide that the kitchen isn’t the best place to be naked, but the rest of the apartment is fine. He loves that Sauli’s with him in this. But when he’s touring, over half his life is spent on a bus. A bus that’s now clothing optional. 

He’s still not sure how it all came about. All he knows is that he wasn’t the one who suggested it. He thinks it had something to do with laundry and strange soaps that bothered Brian. They’d all been in the lounge, watching some movie he couldn’t even remember. Brian had been twitchy enough to be distracting, and even Tommy had remarked on it. Except Tommy had told Brian he was fucking annoying, but Adam could tell he meant it to be a concerned remark.

Brian had tried to explain that something was really irritating, even if it’d come out sounding more like _Shut the fuck up, or I’ll strip down right here_.

Ashley’s caring nature had come out then, and he can’t help smiling, just remembering how anxious she’d been to help Brian find some comfort. “Go for it, dude. Don’t let me stop you if it means I get to watch the end of the movie in peace.”

And he knows that it was a sense of togetherness and not wanting Brian to feel ostracized that made Tommy and Rick start taking off their clothes before Brian had even had a chance to answer. He really appreciates how much these people in his life are willing to sacrifice for each other. 

Of course, he’d had to join in, too. He hadn’t wanted them to feel like he was judging them or anything. Besides, he likes thinking there are no secrets between them. No clothes means no place to hide anything, right? And he really likes it when Sauli gets to ride the bus with them.

They do keep an apron hanging in the kitchen area, though; Sauli had insisted on that, and he’s really not into tempting fate. And they made sure the curtains are nice and thick. Not that any of them are embarrassed about it, but it might be a little too much for some of the fans.

Now touring is a lot less stressful, because this bus really has all the comforts of home.


End file.
